tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunsummer7's Camp 2
Sign Ups Closed Be up to Three campers See the first to get caught up!Sunsummer7's Camp Alejandro-Drama786 Harold-Brandon1998 Owen-Sunsummer7 Heather-Sunsummer7 Cody-Drama786 Duncan-Drama786 LeShawna-Sunsummer7 Justin- TDAFan99 Ezekiel- TDAFan99 Izzy-Brandon1998 Bridgette- Reddude Geoff-Brandon1998 Elimination 'Elimination Table' Key White + (Contestant) = This contestant had no team. Green + (Contestant) = This contestant was on the Screaming Gaffers. Red + (Contestant) = This contestant was on the Killer Grips. Green + WIN = This contestant won the challenge. Yellow + SAFE = This contestant was safe at the elimination. Orange + LOW = This contestant recieved the final Gilded Chris. Red + Out = This contestant was eliminated. 1 = Izzy and Alejandro switched teams. Pre Chat Chris:Season 2!Introducing,Returning competeter,Alejandro! Alejandro:I'm Back! *pulls Shirt Off Alejandro:Touch my abs Heather! Chris:Here she comes!Heather! Heather:I will!*touches Alejandros Abs* Alejandro(CONF):If i win,i'll split the Money with Everyone,10,000 Dollars Each,And Me and Heather have the rest. Ezekiel: Yo da Zeke in da house Chris:New contestent,Ezekiel!A home-schooled guy,that is new! Ezekiel: Yo playas Alejandro:Hello Ezekial.My Name's Alejandro. Ezekiel: Uh hi *is creeped out* Ezekiel (CONF): How does he know my name Alejandro:I Can hear you Ezekial! Chris:Time for some more Season 1 Favorites,Cody and Duncan! Bridgette:*arrives* Hi everyone. I'm new to this game :) Chris:Welcome Bridgette!I hear you have won 5 medals in olympic surfing! Bridgette:It was seven but cool. :) Heather:(to Bridgette)Watch it with Chris.He may seem nice,but he wont be what you expect! Bridgette:thanks for the pointer uh.......... What's your name? Heather:My name is Heather.Nice to meet you! Bridgette:Nice to meet you heather! I can tell we'll be great friends. :) Heather:Me Too! Chris:Also a returner,Harold! Harold: Hi, it's nice to see everyone! Harold: Hello Bridgette Chris:And new girl,Izzy!Most wanted on the RCMP! Izzy: Hi! And I'm pretty sure it's second most wanted Chris:Ok.Also,The last new competitor is Geoff!The party dude! Geoff: Five parties this week, a new record Geoff: Hey Chris McLean Chris:You are about to have the party of your lifetime! Geoff: Cool, when will the first episode start? Chris:Untill everyone arrives.So for now,you can just hang with the competeters! Chris:Next is Owen!Returning from Season 1! Owen:Chris!*hugs Chris tight*WOOHOO! Chris:Okay Then. Izzy: (CONF) Hehe great show! Except I'm competing in it Harold: (CONF) I wonder if Chris would like to know what mad skills that I have got Owen:Hi guys! LeShawna:Hey ya'll LeShawna is back! Chris:LeShawna!Shes returning! LeShawna:Hey guys! Owen:Hey! Heather:Bridgette,Want me to introduce you to the contestents? Heather:Alejandro?Can I ask you something? Brdiegtte: Thats ok, heather... Alejandro:What Heather? Heather:Want to form an alliance.Me and you!Far in the game.What do you say? Alejandro:Sure.Anything for you Duncan:Let ME Join the Alliance Heather:Alejandro,What do you think? Alejandro:Sure. Duncan:Cool. Heather:So whos the Alliance Leader? Alejandro:ME. Heather:Who should we vote off? Alejandro:Justin Duncan:Justin Heather:Ok! Challenge 1 Chris:Todays challenge is an ALIEN MOVIE CHALLENGE!Chef will be the role of Mama Alien! Chef:*groans* Chris:And the last one left for each team will be the team captain!GO! Contestents:*run into studio* Alejandro:So what's the challange Chris? Chris:I just explained it!Try not to get shot.Okay Chef:*runs to shoot the campers in studio* Alejandro:*Pushes Justin Toward Chef* Bridgette: *walks quietly*...... Chef:*shoots Justin then sees Bridgette*Hello DarlarlingHeh! Heh! Alejandro:See Ya Later Bridgette! Bridgette:*charges at chef, pushes him dowbn, and runs away screaming* ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alejandro:Heather,Duncan,Bridgette,I know a way out of the studio. Heather:What is it? Chris:Don't mean to disrup but you cant leave the studio untill one person on the team is left! Chef:*is about to shoot Heather*Goodbye Heather! Alejandro:*Gets Heather and Heather,Alejandro,Duncan,Bridgette,And Ezekial Leave the Studio.* Chef:*chases them and shoots Ezekiel* *Alejandro,Heather,Duncan,And Bridgette Exit Studio* Chef:*shoots Duncan*Thats for the attitude! Alejandro:When do we win chris?We're already out of the studio! Chris:I told you to stay in the studio! Alejandro:NO!Let's get back in. Owen:To the boiler room!*puts Harold and Cody on back* Alejandro:To the boiler room!*Grabs Heather,Duncan,And Bridgette.* Ezekiel (CONF): Chef is such a hoser Harold: Thanks Owen, you want to be in an alliance with Izzy and Geoff Izzy: Hey Owen, wanna be friends? Geoff: *Is hiding behind boiler room door* Owen:YES!Izzy.Can I call you E-Scope? Izzy: Sure. We're in an alliance Harold: With me and Geoff Geoff: (CONF) Woohoo, an alliance Owen:Final Four is our goal right? Harold: Yeh! But you are on a different team Owen:Actully we are.So who do we vote for if we lose? Harold: Bridgette or Cody Owen:Ok Chef:Hello!*shoots Geoff* Geoff: (CONF) Oh man, I let the team down Owen:Harold,Izzy,We have to run!AAAHHH!*runs out* Izzy: Atleast we're safe in here *Starts making out with Owen* Chef:*is about to shoot Izzy* Owen:DONT TAKE MY GIRL!!!*jumps in way*Well Im out!E-Scope!Run for your life! Alejandro:That was really brave thing Owen. Izzy and Harold: *Runs away to another place* Bridgette:*uses her surfboard as a sheild* :P Heather:Alejandro,We need the Alien Eggs From the boiler room! Alejandro:I've already got 1! Brdiegette:*falls over resailing and lands in the boiler room* stroke of luck! *grabs an egg and starts her way back out* Izzy: *Grabs 2 eggs and gives 1 to Harold* Harold: Thx Geoff: *Is watching Harold and Izzy on the screen in the capture room* Go Izzy and Harold! Bridgette:*steps out of studio and runs to chris* do i win? Chef:Harold and Izzy,we meet again at last. Izzy: Go Harold! I'll take care of this one *Get's out blaster and shoots Chef* Harold: *Get's alien egg and runs to studio* Where's Izzy? Do I win? Harold: Oh, I guess it's me and Bridgette choosing teams. Alejandro:I have an egg! Heather:So do I!Time for some sabatoge to the other team! Chef:Goodbye Izzy!*aims for Izzy* Izzy: *Jumps onto the roof and knocks Chef un-concious* Chef:*shoots Izzy*Take that crazy girl! Izzy: Hey Geoff and Owen, it's all up to Harold! Geoff: Hi Izzy Harold: I'm already finished! *Alejandro Steals Egg Harold: You can't do that. *Whistles loudly so Chef can hear* Harold: *Steals the egg off Alejandro* Harold: *Runs away* Alejandro:*Kicks Harold in the *You Know Whats*And gets egg.Take that Harold! Chef:Did I just hear a whistle? Harold: *Quicly runs in to get another egg and quickly runs out to the trailers* Chef:YOU!*shoots Harold* Harold: *Dodges, then runs off* Chef:*chases and shoots Harold*YOU ARE OUT! Harold: Nooooo! Harold: Hi Izzy and Geoff. Izzy and Geoff: You're out? Harold: yeah. Chris:Castmates!Only 6 people left! Chris:This is taking awhile,so Bridgette and Alejandro are team captains. Izzy, Geoff and Harold: Please let us on the same team Vote Owen:Cody.Since Bridgette has invincibility.Alliance plans. Heather:I vote for Justin. LeShawna:Justin.He cant go around charming people through challenges. Bridgette: Justin. I dont like the way he acts.... Chris:The Gilded Chrises go to... Alejandro Bridgette Owen Harold Geoff Izzy Heather Duncan Ezekiel. Chris:The Final Gilded Chris goes to......... Cody!Justin,your out. Chat 2 Chris:Bridgette,pick your players! Bridgette:Myself, Heather, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Duncan, and Izzy. Chris:That leaves us with Alejandro,Owen,Harold,Geoff,and Cody!Chat while I think of a challenge. Ezekiel: Yo thanks Bridge Chris:Todays challenge theme is....ROMANCE!Everyone pick someone on your team to be your boyfriend/girlfriend.Last couple for there team that is standing WINS!Go! Challenge 2 Bridgette:*puts arms around Duncan* Hi. :) Alejandro:*Takes heather by the hand and shows Perfect Abs* Heather:Alejandro,What should our date be? Alejandro:You mean we're going on a date after this?Or you mean the challange.If challange,I don't know. Heather:Wait a minute.We are on different Teams!Try to ask Chris if you can swap with Izzy. Alejandro:Anything for you,my darling.HEY CHRIS CAN ME AND IZZY SWITCH TEAMS? Chris:Fine.But this time only. Heather:This is the perfect time to date!This is a romance challenge.So what should we do? Alejandro:Spanish Gutiar,Sea Food,Wine,And For the Finale,A Kiss. Heather:I heard this Seafood Restraunt on my radio last night.Its right around the island.And its very fancy!Want to go there? Heather:I hear it also has Spainish Guitar! Alejandro:We'll go there tonight,Heather. Izzy: I pick Owen. *Starts making out and then takes echother to dinner* Owen:You know what they have for dessert?An Ice Cream Sundee!But the best part is you Izzy! Izzy: And don't forget the midnight snack. Chocolate covered in chocolate icing! And the best part is you Owen! Owen:Thanks.What do you want for dinner?Im having there Triple Topping Pizza! Izzy: I'll have the nacho combo meal deal. Harold and Geoff: Who do we have? Waiter:What would you like? Owen:1 Triple Topping Pizza and One Nacho Combo Meal Deal Please! Waiter:What toppings? Owen:Pepperoini,Mushrooms,and Lettuse! Waiter:What Drink? Owen:A two straw strawberry smoothee! Waiter:Ok! Izzy: Did you know that I love you Owen? Owen:I sure did! *10 minutes later* Waiter:Here you go!A two straw strawberry smoothee.And a Nacho Combo Meal Deal and a Triple Topping Pizza.Enjoy! Owen:*takes a slice of Pizza*Want some? Izzy: Okay! *Grabs a slice and eats* Yummy! Owen:Can I have some dip and a few nachos? Izzy: Sure! Anything for my bf! Izzy: Is it okay if the other alliance members (Harold and Geoff) can come to eat with us too? Owen:I geuss so.Try calling them on a sell phone.Here take this one.*gives Izzy phone* Izzy: *Dials Harold's number* Hey Harold Harold: Hi Izzy: You and Geoff can come over Harold: Oh thanks, see you in 10 Izzy: *Hangs up* *10 minutes later Harold: Hi, Geoff and I are here Owen:Sup Guys?Who do we vote if we lose? Geoff: I reckon we vote Cody, because he hasn't participated in anything so far. Owen:Ok.Im full time for dessert.*gets Ice Cream Sundees*One for You,You,and You.And heres mine. Harold: *Eats some* Yum Izzy: I wonder what our next challenge will be? Harold: I hope it's the period genre. Owen:That was a good night out wasn't it! Izzy: Oooh! Fun! Geoff: What do you think Harold Harold: Yeh, that was a good resturant Izzy: We are finished our romance for the night. *the next day* Owen:Izzy,What should we do now? Izzy: Go to the movies Owen:What movie should we see? Izzy: Shrek 4 Owen:Ok! *at the movies* Izzy: Izzy loves movies, and we are alone. The movies, all to ourselves. *movie finishes* Owen:That was great! Izzy: Yeh. Chris:Since Bridgette and Duncan are hardly interacting,they are out.Also,Harold and Geoff are coupleless. Chris:Its Heather and Alejandro for Gaffers and Izzy and Owen for Grips. Izzy: Next up, home *15 minutes later, when Izzy and Owen arrive home Izzy: *Makes Lunch* Here Owen. Lunch. Owen:Thanks!*eats lunch*This is tasty! Izzy: *Makes another meal then eats* Yummy! Izzy: Chris! Do we win? Because we went out the most Chris:Yes!You win! Izzy: Teamwork *Hi-fives Owen, then starts making out* Voting LeShawna:Alejandro he is using people! Heather:LeShawna.Because she is trying to get rid of Alejandro Izzy: When your ready, Chris. Izzy: Hurry up! Chris:The Gilded Chrises go to, Heather Bridgette Ezekiel Duncan. Chris:The final Gilded Chris goes to.... Alejandro!LeShawna.Time to go. Alejandro:Leshawna,I will not try to get rid of anybody.Not even you!So Bye Leshawna! Chat 3 Heather:Alejandro,Duncan.Who goes next? Alejandro:I say............................................ME!Just kidding,what do you think? Heather;I say Ezekiel. Alejandro:Ezekial. Duncan:Ezekial. Heather:Its been decided then.Ezekiel will go. Alejandro:I wonder when there's gonna be a Double Elimanation. Heather:I don't know.Remember last season when you saved my life? Alejandro:Yes.Do you wanna be my Girl Friend Heather?I SAVED Your Life. Heather;Yes!*kisses Alejandro* Alejandro(CONF):She's Devious,But HOT. Chris:Hate to interupt this moment but its challenge time! Challenge 3 Chris:First part is to have someone on the opposing team to be locked up and eat PRISON FOOD! Owen:I choose Heather. Heather:Here I go. Chris:*locks Heather up* Izzy: Ooh, a prison genre! *Sits next to Owen* Heather:I choose Izzy to be locked up. Izzy: Oh well! *Stands up and goes inside cage* Chris:Here is your prison food!*gives prison food* Izzy: *Eats food* I eat anything! Heather:No way.I am not eating this. Chris:Izzy wins the Golden Shovel for the Grips in the next part,Escaping Prison! Owen:Nice job Izzy! Izzy: I know right! Izzy: *Starts digging* Owen:I know!Push me with the shovel and due to me being big I will be able to clear the way! Izzy: Okay! *Pushes Owen* Harold: Good chances Geoff: I know right!? Harold: Yeah Bridgette:I have to quit; my mom needs me at home (sorry I'm in too many camps :() Alejandro:So your quiting? Alejandro(CONF):I hope so.That means i'm 1 more step away from One Million Dollars. Alejandro:So.......When is there a Double Elimanation! Chris:There isn't one.And Bridgette is out!Bye Bye! Chat 4 Alejandro(CONF):I'm only a few steps away from One Million Dollars. Heather:Alejandro?Want to review some season 1 memories??? Alejandro:I would like too. Heather:I find it unfair that Chef just booted you in the final 4 last season.But we did lose the challenge though. Alejandro:I was gonna share the money with everybody!But Chef booted me. Alejandro:What about the time i saved your life? Heather:That was how the relationship between us happend!If it wasn't for that we probably wouldn't have got together.I saved your life too when the bear was coming toward you.